Una Nueva Vida, Junto a Ti
by AnabelleSnape
Summary: Legolas, promete salvarle y cuidarla y ayudarle a recuperar los recuerdos que Saruman le ha robado luego de que la joven mitad bruja-mitad elfo es salvada por el de Las dos Torres. ¿Porque, se preocupara tanto por ella? El, esta alegre por su regreso y Gandalf le propone buscar el Palantir donde descansan los recuerdos que le borro el mago. Dedicada a Ela. La, protagonista. Anne*
1. Chapter 1

-**N/A** Esta es una fan fick alterna que no pude aguantarme a subir. Como quiero tener todos mis fan ficks en un usuario espero que no moleste. Cariños, y saludos.

.o.O.o.

Ella…

-Ya nada, tenía sentido en su vida. La joven, miraba a su alrededor pero no reconocía absolutamente nada de lo que veía y a duras penas podía recordar su nombre. De donde venía, y a donde iba. Aunque esa pena, fue rápidamente callada por el encantador paisaje que crecía a su alrededor.

La joven, era una bruja. Tenía, una túnica roja ajustada a la cintura con mangas medievales y cargaba en su mano izquierda un bastón negro que tenía una piedra de iris violeta que brillaba a cada paso que daba con su ayuda.

Era una joven muy pálida, de rasgos y facciones rectos que tenía los ojos marrones oscuros muy brillantes y sonrió de oreja a oreja ante el canto de los pájaros que escuchaba a su alrededor y sonrió a las mariposas que se posaron por un momento en sus cabellos negros azabache. Esos cabellos, negros azabache que le pasaban un poco los hombros y tembló. Tomando, con ambas manos el bastón.

Se sentó, en una roca que había en el prado y se miró el profundo corte que se había hecho en las montañas. Su pie, no le daba más y se lamentó que hasta allí fuera hasta el único lugar a donde luego de escapar de ese horrible lugar pudiera llegar y sus ojos se tornaron húmedos.

Y lloro.

Se había escapado de esa torre donde estaba prisionera de la brujería ¿¡Y ahora, que!? ¿¡Que seria, de ella si no recordaba porque la había abandonado!? Y si encima se estaba profundizando una herida al forzar el pie para caminar que ya no podía curar más…

Pero la bruja, escucho el viento alzarse detrás de ella desde entre los robles y sintió como si el paisaje se encogía cuando vio cinco siluetas esqueléticas acercarse hacia ella con una espada alzada en mano y montando unos caballos negros durante esa noche…

Sabía que le buscaban a ella y corrió. Aferrándose a su bastón como si de ello dependiera su vida. Mientras ella temblaba de pies a cabeza y se detuvo al encontrarse con un rió al recordar algo más: No sabía, nadar. No lo podría cruzar, si no hacia magia y hacer magia le haría perder completamente las pocas energías que le quedaban. Pero, cada vez le quedaba menos muelle al que aferrarse y si no luchaba caería al agua helada.

Soltó un grito de furia y uso su bastón como espada y el hombre del caballo se vio obligado a forcejear con ella hasta que le empujo de tal manera que cayó al suelo y se sintió una inútil. Era, el fin. Intento, tomar su bastón pero estaba a punto de caerse al agua y cualquier movimiento en falso lo arrojaría y lo perdería para siempre…

Pero cuando extendió su mano para intentar tomarlo el encapuchado le piso la mano y grito. Tocio sangre cuando clavo su espada a escasos centímetros de su corazón y sintió que toda su realidad se hundía y confundía. Pero, miro fríamente a la criatura cuando vio que una antorcha era dirigida desde el aire hacia ella y la misma empezó a correr cuando lo mismo les sucedió a las otras y entonces le vio por primera vez:

De espaldas, llevando su armadura y se quedó viendo como las criaturas se alejaban con una silueta más que no llegaba a distinguir y de quien solo veía su silueta. Veía sus largos cabellos rubios cayéndole lacios hacia atrás y cuando se inclinó ante ella supo lo que era cuando le vio desde su hermoso rostro y desde unos ojos encantadores y claros que le miraban con preocupación.

-: Elrond… ¡Le han atravesado con la espada! –Grito.-

El, no se volteo.

-: Entonces, déjala. –ordeno.-

-: ¡no puedo, hacer eso ahora! –le, defendió.-

Los dos hablaban en elfico. Pero la muchacha les entendía perfectamente cada palabra que decían y palideció.

-: ¿Estás diciendo, que tú te harás cargo de ella? –le, pregunto su acompañante.-

-: Si. –respondió, el.-

Grite, cuando tomo lo que quedaba de la espada que se me había clavado en mí y Tocì sangre. Solo vi, que la misma se hacía cenizas entre sus manos y que me alzaba entre sus brazos para levantarme. Por tanto, no llegue a reparar en ver si alguno de los dos había tomado mi bastón o no y al perder las fuerzas cerré los ojos…

…

La joven, sintió que los rayos del sol molestaban sus ojos y los cerró con más fuerzas. Tenía, los ojos cerrados y estaba recostada. Lo podía, sentir en una cama blanda. También, sentía que alguien pasaba un paño de agua mojada por su frente y temió con todas sus fuerzas que sea otra persona.

-: ¿Ha recordado, algo? –Pregunto alguien, hablando en elfo.-

-: Todavía, no ha despertado. –Dijo, en el mismo idioma una voz muy familiar.-

Y la reconoció, como la voz de él joven que le salvo. Entonces, abrió los ojos para verle encontrándose con que era el quien pasaba un trapo húmedo por su frente. Tocándole levemente la misma, y con cuidado como si temiera que en cualquier momento la muchacha pudiera romperse.

-: ¿Te encuentras, bien? –pregunto, el en la lengua del hombre.-

Y sin embargo, ella no supo porque le respondió en elfico. Tal vez, era la costumbre. Al ser una hechicera, tan poderosa como ella era, simplemente podía entenderse con todas las cosas de la naturaleza y especialmente con las más oscuras. (_Por eso, muchas criaturas le temían_) y por eso él le habia arrastrado con engaños de que le instruiría en la hechicería para encerrarla en la torre y guardarla como prisionera.

-: Si… -respondió, en elfo.-

Y el elfo, que respondía al nombre de Elrond le miro sorprendido.

-: ¿Cómo es que puedes entendernos? –Pregunto.- ¿Por qué, te perseguían? –me, pregunto.-

-: Se más amable, Elrond. –le interrumpió, quien me había estado cuidando.-

Los ojos de la joven, se tornaron húmedos y el elfo noto que hacía muchos esfuerzos por no llorar y le miro extrañado.

-: Recuerdo, que estaba prisionera en una torre… -siguió, contando en la lengua de ellos y en un débil murmullo.- llovía, todo el tiempo. Le tenía, miedo a las alturas y a mí alrededor solo había fuego. El, me engaño. Usaba mis energías, para crear Orcos. Un día, ya no pude soportarlo más y salte de la torre… -explique.- y caí… caí… caí… hasta que un encantamiento, me sostuvo y empecé a correr. Fue entonces, cuando empezaron a perseguirme. Pero, nunca entendí porque. –explique.-

-: ¿Por qué no ha hecho eso antes, entonces? –pregunto.-

Ella, entrecerró los ojos…

-: Porque, espere a que las fuerzas que vigilaban la torre fueran llamadas por él y se fueran. –Añadió.- aunque desde arriba solo veía meras sombras, savia que eran ellas… entendía, todas sus lenguas… -explico.-

-: ¿Al menos, recuerdas tu nombre? –pregunto el elfo rubio volviendo a mojarlo en el cuenco con agua. Para otra vez, pasarlo sobre su frente.-

La joven, recordó algo y gimió levantándose unos centímetros. Recordó, al mago blanco que era su padre. Recordó, a los hombres siendo asesinados por él y las construcciones que cuando estaba obligada por el ella misma ayudo a hacer.

El elfo rubio, dejo caer una mano sobre su hombro derecho mientras ella respiraba entrecortadamente. Todavía tenía algo de fiebre y le costaba grandes esfuerzos realizar cualquier movimiento. Ver su bastón de bruja, en el rincón le hizo respirar con tranquilidad y volvió a mirarle…

-: Ela… Saruman… -respondió, con la voz quebrada.-

Su rostro, se convirtió en una máscara inexpresiva.

-: Pero me escape, porque no soy como el… -ya no pudo contenerse a llorar más, y soltó unas lágrimas silenciosas.- nadie, me cree… -dijo, con la voz quebrada y seca.-

Antes, de volver a desmayarse.

…

Gandalf entro en la habitación. Había escuchado, lo último que había dicho la joven. Pero, no lo creyó hasta que le vio y se puso completamente pálido. Decían que Ela Saruman era la hija de un brujo y de una elfa. Era una bruja, incluso más poderosa que ellos dos juntos y tenía control sobre todas las fuerzas oscuras.

Elrond se acercó a Gandalf y él se acercó a la joven. Aparto sus cabellos, y todos sorprendidos vieron que sus orejas eran como las de los elfos. Aunque todos allí, sabían que la joven era completamente mortal y Legolas y Elrond intercambiaron una mirada de confusión.

Elrond-: ¿Es cierto lo que dice, Gandalf? –le, pregunto.-

Gandalf, asintió.

Gandalf-: ¿Tú le has estado cuidado todo este tiempo, Legolas? –le, pregunto.-

Legolas-: Si. –respondió, el.-

Gandalf, suspiro aliviado.

Gandalf-: Has hecho, bien… -explico, el.- Gracias. –le dijo, el.-

Nadie entendió porque él se lo agradecía. Pero no se atrevieron, a preguntarle nada. Se quedaron mirándose en silencio y Legolas asintió.

Gandalf-: Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente, Elrond. –dijo, el.-

Elrond asintió y los dos abandonaron la habitación.

…

Legolas, se quedó junto a la joven que por la fiebre no paraba de temblar. Y no pudo contener el impulso, de tomar su mano entre las suyas e inmediatamente la joven fue dejando de temblar de a poco y aunque respiraba entrecortadamente su rostro se relajó. Y se preguntó, si no sería debido a algo que estuviera soñando.

Por alguna razón, se dijo que le creía. Que no creía, que ella fuera como Saruman ya que había reflejado miedo en sus ojos y eso era algo que Saruman no podía hacer. Que, si fuera así hubiera hecho algo que destruyera sus tierras ya y ella podía comprender su lengua.

Un lenguaje muy complicado y antiguo, que solo entendían los brujos como Gandalf y se dijo que allí había algo extraño. Porque si su madre no era un elfo, no comprendía como podía entender cuanto decía y además el simple hecho de que prefiriera su lengua sobre la propia.

Pero sintió que debía ser quien le cuidara y acompañara y así lo hizo…

...

-**N/A:** ¡FELIZ, FELIZ! En este relato, no tuve ni un solo error ortográfico? bueno, los acentos siguen arruinandome la vida. Pero, esa es otra historia. Jajajaj. Espero que les guste este nuevo fick que promete mejorar y ponerse interesante a cada relato. Dedicado, a todas las fans de Legolas y de los elfos :3 (_Que aparecerán mucho, por aquí_) Y especialmente a Ela, la protagonista de esta historia ;) Ya veréis, que se pone bueno.

**Cariños, Anabelle :3**


	2. 02- Ellen Sila Lúmen Omentielmo(Brilla)

_**-Bienvenidos al roll Anónimo de este fick: Celeborn, _Arwen y Aragorn. ¡Muchas gracias por sus mensajitos! y a pedido aqui teneis su segundo relato ;) espero que os guste :3 y que se sigan uniendo :)**_

_**...**_

**-_Ellen Sila Lúmen Omentielmo_-**

**01- Una estrella brilla, a la hora de nuestro encuentro…**

-: ¡_Claro, que quiero ser tu esposa Legolas_! –Gritaba, una joven dormida sobre su pupitre en clase.-

Eso, era el colmo para la profesora.

Mientras, toda su clase reía de las tonterías que decía la joven la muchacha tenía el libro del _Señor de Los Anillos_ sobre su libro de historia abierto y cuando se acerco noto que las páginas de su libro se encontraban en blanco.

-: ¡_Señorita, Sila_; despiértese de inmediato! –Grito, enfadada la profesora dando un golpe a su mesa.-

Su compañera, le dio un codazo y se sonrojo de tal manera que todos se echaron a reír.

Sila, era una joven muy guapa que era muy popular en su colegio. Su rival, se llamaba Selby y se odiaban mutuamente. Con todo, el ser de su existencia. Aunque habían sido amigas, durante toda la primaria y ella le había quitado a sus viejas amigas. Pero, ahora, descubrió a sus dos nuevas mejores amigas e iba con ellas a todas partes.

Todo, había comenzado porque Oliver se había fijado en Sila y ese era el chico que le gustaba a Selby. Pero, a Sila, no le importaba.

Ella, soñaba con el elfo del _Señor de Los Anillos: Legolas_. Y era en lo único en lo que pensaba, durante todo el día. Solo, necesitaba dos cosas para estar bien. Sus libros de_ Tolkien del Señor de Los Anillos_, y a sus amigas. Tres, teniendo en cuenta _su teléfono móvil y cuatro si se añadía a la lista también su computadora y cinco si se quería agregar a la lista: Tener a su madre lejos de ella_…

-: ¡Estoy harta, de tener que gritarle que preste atención! –Grito, molesta su profesora de historia.-

Sila-: Y yo, estoy harta de su clase. Bienvenida, al club. –soltó, sin querer haciendo reír a toda la clase menos a las amigas de Selby.-

Selby-: ¡Pero, que insolente eres Sila, no puede ser que le faltes el respeto de esa manera a un profesor! –exclamo, y algunos le tiraron papelitos arrugados y Sila se sonrió.-

No era, su culpa.

Sila, contaba con más apoyo porque era más guapa que Selby. A pesar de tener los cabellos cortos, sobre los hombros ondulados desordenadamente y el flequillo recto los tenía muy brillantes. Su tez, era redonda y más pálida que una vela o un papel y sus facciones eran rectas y delicadas. Tenía, los labios finos. En, forma de corazón que en ese momento se dedicaban a forzar una torcida sonrisa y jugaban con un anillo dorado que le había regalado su hermana menor para su cumpleaños que era ese día y se ponía a girarlo entre sus dedos. Desde la cadena de plata que llevaba, puesta y sus ojos celestes claros como el cielo lo miraban muy fijamente. Su uniforme blanco, no pegaba con la situación y eso hizo a sus dos amigas suspirar pesadamente. Mientras que una de ellas, reía imaginándose la música de_ Lord Of Ring_ de fondo (_La que ponían cuando la uno empezaba_) y a Sila mirándolo. Pero, claramente la situación no pegaba para nada. Porque las tres, eran _fangyrl's_ y lo sabían perfectamente.

-: Si el libro es lo que le distrae, entonces se lo quitare y tendré que devolvérselo después de clas… -iba, diciendo pero toco el timbre del recreo.-

Y las chicas, no necesitaron escucharlo dos veces. Antes de salir corriendo, hacia el balcón blanco que conformaba el entre piso y las tres se apoyaron contra las rejas que marcaban el precipicio y Sila miro el techo por un momento. Desde, donde en pleno verano una gran nube gris comenzó a formarse en el cielo y…

Se escuchó el ruido de una explosión y los ojos de Sila se abrieron ampliamente cuando un…

Sila-: Chicas… ¿También están viendo ese _Dra-dragon_ cierto, o me quede dormida otra vez? –pregunto.-

Pero sus amigas, ya habían salido corriendo y entonces Sila vio que el dragón se alejaba por los aires de su mundo. A, quien sabe dónde y pensó que la nube gris se desaparecería.

Pero, ella tuvo que sostenerse de las rejas blancas para no desmayarse. Cuando dos personajes, a quienes ella conocía muy bien fueron disparados hacia el techo de su escuela y el mismo se hizo una grieta. Cuando Gandalf el gris, cayó con su bastón hacia atrás y miro envenenadamente a Saruman el blanco que apuntaba su bastón hacia él.

Sila-: Definitivamente… me, quede dormida otra vez. –Exclame, yo comenzando a golpearme la cabeza con los puños cerrados.- ¡_Despierta, despierta, venga; despiert_… -pero, sentí que alguien me cubría la boca con la mano y cuando me volteé solo me encontré con un rostro encapuchado y Saruman me miro. –

Mire, hacia abajo y vi que todos se habían acercado a ver la "_escena de magia_" que se estaba formando en el techo y cuando Gandalf se incorporó palidecí.

Saruman-: ¿¡_Así, que… esta es la princesa de rivendell_!? –exclamo, el estallando en una leve carcajada.-

Y lanzo, una bola violeta hacia mí. Pero, mi "secuestrador" sin darme tiempo a averiguar que era me obligo a entrar en un aula vacía y me soltó. Cerrando, la puerta del aula y el encantamiento dio contra ella y yo retrocedí. Comenzando, a acercarme hasta la ventana disimuladamente…

-: Si piensas, escapar será mejor que no lo hagas… -exclamo, el quitándose la capucha negra y volteándose hacia mi.-

Palidecí, completamente y en ese momento fui yo quien creyó que se desmayaría…

Allí, frente a mí se encontraba el: _Con sus cabellos rubios claros atados en una media coleta hacia atrás que caía en una trenza. Cayéndole sobre los hombros, y pasándoselos un poco. Me miraba, desde sus rasgos rectos imperfectos y pálidos, desde sus ojos claros y me sonreía. Cargando, con un arco en su espalda y utilizando ahora la capa negra que llevaba puesta como capa sobre su traje de combate_.

Sila-: ¿¡_Quien eres tú, y que haces fuera de mi imaginación_!? –le, grite enfadada.-

El, soltó una leve carcajada. Pese a la situación que ocurría fuera que era algo tan simple, como que la escuela se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Legolas-: Creo, que sabes perfectamente quien soy. –Prosiguió.- Soy, Legolas y he venido a buscarte. –me, sonrió de nuevo.- pero… -miro, hacia la puerta.- hemos tenido, algunas complicaciones en el camino como podrás ver. –me, recordó.-

Sila-: No… entiendo. –Admití.- entonces, ¿_Realmente, no estoy dormida_? –Murmure.- ¿_Cómo, es esto posible_? –Susurre, débilmente.-

El, se acercó a mí hasta encontrarse enfrente mío.

Legolas-: Creo, que tu madre puede explicártelo mejor que yo. Sera mejor, que regreses a tu casa y empaques tus cosas. No podemos, seguir demorándonos más. –dijo, seriamente el.-

Pestañee.

Sila-: ¿_Eh_? –exclame, por toda respuesta.- digo… no es que me apetezca quedarme aquí, e ir a hacer mi examen de matemáticas. De hecho, sabrás… -dije, esa última palabra en una voz temblorosa y sonrojándome de nuevo.- que te, seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Pero… -empecé.-

Legolas-: Entiendo, que estés confundida… -me, dijo el.- pero, no tienes por qué estarlo. Si de lo que quieres asegurarte realmente, es de si has perdido, la cordura o no puedo ayudarte con eso… -dijo, el abriendo mi bolso y tomando mi volumen del _Señor de Los Anillos_ y yo me acerque a él para ver.-

Y mire sorprendida, lo que tenía ante mis ojos…

Sila-: ¡_Las paginas, están en blanco_… -exclame, mientras pasaba las hojas de mi libro a toda velocidad.-

Pero, se detuvo en una de ellas donde decía capitulo uno y donde si había escrito un único párrafo y Sila palideció.

Legolas-: _Léelo_. –pidió.-

Asentí.

Sila-: La gruta entre el mundo de los elfos, y el de los humanos ha sido abierta por Saruman y ahora ambos cayeron a la tierra. Sobre el sitio, donde se encuentra la princesa de Rivendell. La muchacha, estará confundida. Pero escapara del encantamiento de Saruman y se encerrara, en un aula con el hombre al que ama… -exclame, confundida.-

Era, lo que había pasado. Claramente.

Legolas-: ¿Puedes, llevarme junto a tu madre? –le, pregunto.-

La muchacha, asintió.

**.o.O.o.**

Cuando Legolas se presentó en su casa, Sila se sentó en el sofá y sorprendida escucho como ambos mantenían una discusión en elfo que hizo que su madre llorara ante los gritos de Legolas. Mientras ella, no hacía más que escuchar con las manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas desde su sillón verde y las puertas de su casa se abrieron una vez más. Deteniendo, la conversación, los gritos, y los sollozos.

Si Sila, no estaba viendo mal: _Gandalf el gris se acababa de apoyar contra su puerta y respiraba entrecortadamente y palideció al mirarle_.

Gandalf-: He… perdido a Saruman, Legolas. –exclamo, el.- no tengo idea, de donde pueda estar. –Exclamo, el mago encogiendo sus hombros y sentándose en el sofá. Para dos que estaba, junto al de ella y dándole la espalda a Legolas y a mi madre.-

Mi madre, que tanto odiaba mi "_fanatismo_" hacia el _Señor de Los Anillos_ y que ahora discutía con _el príncipe de los Elfos_ frente a mí. _¡En, elfo_ con el descaro de levantarle la voz y avergonzándome frente a el! Cuando me había repetido, que los _elfos no existían toda mi vida_… y ahora, discutía en mi sala de estar en su idioma, a los gritos, con su majestad. Como si no hubiera sucedido nada, todos esos años…

Gandalf-: Buenos días, Señorita Ela… Bilbo no tarda en llegar. –me, animo.- y, nos iremos. ¿Por qué, no sube a recoger sus cosas? –exclamo.-

Pestañee.

Sila-: ¿Por qué, me llama Ela? –pregunte, respetuosamente.-

Gandalf-: Oh, bueno. Ela, es el apodo en elfo de su nombre completo. _Ellen, Silla_. Que significa _una estrella_. –me, animo.- eso, es lo que prueba que usted no es una humana en realidad y que forma parte de _nuestro mundo_. –e hizo, una pausa. Para enfatizar, las siguientes palabras.- el mundo, de dónde venimos, nosotros. –añadió.-

Pestañee.

Sila-: ¿¡_Eh_!? –volví, a decir.-

Mi madre, se acercó a Gandalf el gris y me miro seriamente.

-: lo que dicen, es cierto. –Exclamo, ella.- tú, en realidad no eres mi hija, cariño. –Dijo, ella desde sus ojos húmedos.- tu padre, y yo te hemos adoptado. Porque, era la única forma de protegerte de Saruman. Pero tú, en realidad eres hija de la_ elfa Galandriel y_… -dijo, mirando a Gandalf el gris.-

Y se formó, un silencio incómodo.

Gandalf-: puede decirlo, madame Elissa… -exclamo, el.-_ y… mía_. –Finalizo, la conversación.-

La conversación, fue interrumpida porque Bilbo entro en la casa y se dejó caer contra la puerta. Hasta, resbalar por el suelo. Pero, no tuvo tiempo de sentarse en el piso. Porque la puerta, se abrió y yo no pude evitar reírme de la forma graciosa en la que se levantó…

Cuando a la casa, entraron los enanos. A quienes en tantas páginas, había leído oculta y con una linterna bajo las sabanas, Aragorn, Elrond, y Celeborn. Cerró, la puerta de mi casa detrás de sí y yo sentí que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento. O que lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque Bolsón se encontraba apoyando su mano en el sillón contra el cual me encontraba sentada y no quería avergonzarme a mí misma frente a mí supuesto prometido cayéndome sobre él.

Elissa-: B-bueno… a-alguien, ¿Q-quiere un te? –exclamo, ella.-

Gandalf-: Por, favor… -pidió, mirándole.-

Silencio…

Mire, a Gandalf y el me devolvió la mirada.

Sila-: si eso es cierto, ¿_Por qué estoy aquí_? –pregunte, confundida.-

Elrond-: Porque, un accidente te ha empujado a la dimensión de los humanos. En medio, de una de las tantas batallas que hemos tenido para recuperar el palantir que contiene vuestros recuerdos… -explico, el.-

Sila-: ¿Palantir? –exclamo.-

Legolas-: Por eso, es que no recuerdas nada de nuestro mundo. –dijo, el mirándome preocupado.- o, al menos recuerdas algunos fragmentos… ¿Me, equivoco? –pregunto, el.-

Sila-: Tengo… sueños, extraños… con, vosotros. –explique, a Legolas sonrojarme de nuevo.-

_O mejor dicho, solo con él. Pero, no iba a decírselo._

Elrond-: Sera mejor, que regrese y cumpla con su misión _Su Majestad_. –Exclamo.- si usted, regresa a nuestro mundo Saruman volverá con nosotros y usted recuperara algunos de los recuerdos que se han perdido. Cuando atravesó, sin querer la dimensión hacia el mundo de los humanos… -exclamo.-

Elissa-: Tienes, que irte cariño. Estar, junto a tu pueblo es el lugar que te corresponde. –exclamo, ella.-

Dejo, la bandeja con él te sobre la mesa y Legolas asintió.

Bilbo-: ¿Sabes algo de Frodo, Gandalf? –pregunto.-

Pestañee.

Sila-: ¿¡_Eh_!? –volví, a decir por milésima vez ese día, si contaba las veces que había formulado esa pregunta en historia.-

Gandalf-: Esta, en… -pero no pudo terminar de formular su respuesta, porque la puerta volvió a abrirse detrás de él y Frodo entro en la habitación.-

Iba en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos Merry y Pippin y la joven palideció de tal manera que cuando Elrond el miro pensó que se volvería transparente en cualquier momento.

Frodo-: Perdón, por la demora padre. –exclamo, el abrazándole y los dos se quedaron así unos momentos. Hasta que finalmente, se soltaron.- Merry, quería recorrer un poco el terreno. –le, explico.-

Bilbo-: _Han, hecho bien_. –exclamo, el.-

Dos muchachos muy sonrojados contemplaron detrás de Frodo el cabello negro azabache de la muchacha y sus puntiagudas orejas de elfo le dijeron que no podía ser ninguna persona más que ella…

-: ¡_Ela_! –Gritaron, saltando sobre ella y abrazándola mientras lloraban.- ¡_Qué bueno, que se encuentre bien_! –Exclamaron a la vez, mientras Aragorn reía.- y ella les devolvió el abrazo como pudo.-

Y pensando, para sus adentros en la palabra: _Locos_.

Pero, ¿Acaso ella no lo estaba también en esos momentos? ¿_O lo que se había quebrado era la gruta entre el mundo de la demencia y el mundo real en realidad_?

Ella, se incorporó y los hobbits se cayeron sentados en el sofá.

Sila-: ¿Me permitiría, un día para pensarlo? –pregunte, a Gandalf el gris dando un paso hacia delante.-

Gandalf-: _Por, supuesto. Es, una decisión muy difícil ya que una vez que se una a nuestro mundo no podrá volver a salir de él_. –me, recordó.-

Asentí.

Sila-: Gracias… -exclame, yo.-

Y cruzando mis muñecas, todos observaron sorprendidos como me inclinaba hacia el en una pequeña reverencia antes de perderme escaleras arriba.

Frodo-: ¿No te ha ido muy bien, verdad? –Interrogo, a Gandalf Frodo.-

Gandalf-: Pensé, que sería más fácil. Entiendo, que mi hija no me reconozca enseguida. –Dijo, él para su defensa.-

Frodo-: Pero, ¿_No, decías que_… -empezó, el.-

Elissa-: ¡_No, Señor Merry esas son de decoración_! –exclamo, ella extendiendo una mano hacia delante.- ¡Le traeré, una cena de verdad! –exclamo, perdiéndose en la cocina la mujer cuando el soltó la manzana de repente y esta callo al suelo.-

Pues, había cogido una manzana de madera que había de adorno en un hermoso boul sobre la mesa hecho en delicada cerámica.

Todos, se echaron a reír.

Merry-: ¿¡_Que_!? –grito, enfadado el.-

Mientras Frodo, Pippin y Bilbo se partían de la risa…

**...**

**_-Ire subiendo de a poco :) gracias por su humilde lectura!_**


	3. 03- De: AlassË' Arin (Buenas Mañanas)

_**-N/a: Buenoo, gracias a todos por los mensajitos y bienvenidos a este fick que esta comenzando! Iré actualizando de a poco así que tenganme paciencia pk no lo abandonare y sera bastante largoo! Cariños y saludos y sin decir mas: ¡Disfruten! ;)**_

**.o.O.o.**

**03- Alassë' arin:**

El cuarto de la gran casa se había convertido, en un campamento. Todos los hobbits se recostaban, en bolsas de dormir. Los elfos, vigilaban los al rededores de la casa. Afilando, las puntas de sus arcos. Gandalf, dormía en el sillón. Con los ojos, abiertos y Legolas subía las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Legolas-: ¿No puedes, dormir? –Pregunto, a Sila que miraba por la ventana de su cuarto, y entro en su habitación.-

Sila-: No, no es eso… -murmure.- no quiero, dormir. –dije, yo volteándome para mirarle.-

Legolas-: Mañana, te esperara un largo día. Sera mejor, que descanses… -empezó, a decir.-

Sila-: No, no puedo dormir. –exclame.-

Legolas-: ¿Por qué, no? –me, pregunto.-

Sila-: Porque… si abro los ojos, sé que no estarán. Se, que esto es un sueño y… -empecé, de nuevo.-

Legolas-: No, nos iremos Sila. –me, sonrió.- nosotros, estamos en tu mundo y no tenemos ninguna razón para marcharnos. Te he venido, a buscar como creo haberte dicho. Hace unas, horas y no me iré sin ti. Si decides quedarte, me quedare. –me, animo el.-

Tomo, mis manos entre las suyas y yo me sonroje…

Sila-: ¿Lo… -murmure.- lo, prometes? –Exclame.- porque, si esto no es un sueño… entonces, está claro que iré. –dije, yo.-

Me, sonrió.

Legolas-: Lo, prometo… -dijo, el sonrienrome.-

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño, a ponerme el camisón y el me tapo. Cuando me recosté, en mi cama.

Yo, no podía dejar de mirarle y me sonrojaba de todas formas cada vez que se daba la vuelta. Pero esto, parecía no molestarle y al contrario casi pareciera que le agradaba.

Sila-: De todas formas, no me puedo dormir. –repetí, yo-

Legolas-: ¿Quieres, que me acueste junto a ti? –me, pregunto dulcemente.-

Y de alguna manera, conseguí asentir y se recostó de espaldas a mí en la cama. Yo, le hice lugar en la misma y no pude evitar recostarme contra él y pese a esto el me rodeo desde la cintura con sus manos y aunque no quería los parpados me pesaban y mientras el tarareaba una canción de cuna a mi oído, en elfo, me quede dormida enseguida.

Escuchando, esa canción que decía:

_Alassëa lómë,_ -Buenas, noches.-

_Alassië nar i hendu i cenantet_. -Dichosos, son los ojos que te ven.-

_Alassëa lómë_, -Buenas, noches.-

_Maratuldë marilmanna_, -Bienvenidos a nuestra tierra.-

_Alassia an omentielme_, -Feliz, porque nos hemos encontrado todos nosotros.-

_Hilyala arinyéva vinya ré_, -Mañana, sera un nuevo dia.-

_Lissi olóri_. -Dulces, Sueños.-

**.o.O.o.**

Al día siguiente, Sila se despertó y sonrío.

Legolas, dormía a su lado. Cuando se volteo y aun tomaba, su mano. Pero cuando se despertó, entrecerró los ojos y le sonrío cuando le vio.

Legolas-: _Unmae_. –dijo, buenas tardes en Elfo.-

Sila-: Creí, que Gandalf me despertaría temprano. –murmure.-

Legolas-: Si, pero él no ha podido contigo. –exclamo, y yo reí por lo bajo.- de modo, que nos iremos esta noche ya que cuando regreses con nosotros si lo hacemos así, en nuestro mundo aun será de día y no tendremos problemas durante el viaje… -me, contó.-

Sonreí.

Sila-: Me, parece bien. –respondí, yo.-

Legolas-: Si. –Añadió.- pero, será mejor que nos despertemos, todos están esperándonos para almorzar. –Recordó, de repente.-

Asentí. Sentándome, en la cama.

Sila-: De acuerdo, pero antes iré a darme un baño. –exclame, yo.-

Y no pude evitar recordar una de las canciones de Bilbo que aparecían en el libro de _Tolkien. C_uando en mis tomos, todavía estaban dibujadas las palabras:

**…**

_¡Oh, el baño a la caída de la tarde,_

_Que quita el barro del cansancio!_

_Tonto es aquel, que ahora no canta._

_¡Oh, el agua caliente, que bendición!_

**…**

_Oh, dulce es el sonido de la lluvia que cae,_

_Y del barro que baja de la colina al valle,_

_Pero mejor que la lluvia, y los arroyos rizados,_

_El agua caliente humeando en la tina._

**…**

_Oh, el agua fresca, échala si quieres…_

_En una garganta abrazada y complácete._

**…**

_Pero mejor es la cerveza, si es que hay ganas de beber,_

_Y el agua caliente, que corre por la espalda._

**…**

_¡oh, es hermosa el agua que salta hacia arriba,_

_En un afluente blanco, bajo el cielo…_

_¡Pero no ha habido nunca, un sonido más dulce,_

_Que mis pies chapoteando, en el agua caliente!_

**…**

_**Libro de Tolkien tomo uno pagina 139.-**_

**.o.O.o.**

Así fue, que tras acabar de ducharme me cambie. Poniéndome, una blanca camisa con mangas medievales sobre unos jeans. Usándola, con unas cómodas sandalias y haciéndome un recogido en el cabello. Con unas eivillas, en forma de estrellas celestes que tenían algunos brillitos y me coloque una vincha plateada que tenía unas hojas dibujadas en plata y encendí la luz del baño. Para maquillarme levemente, como hacia todos los días cuando…

Sila-: ¡_Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh_… -solté, un grito horriblemente agudo y caí hacia atrás. Rompiendo, un adorno. Cuando una polilla, empezó a sobrevolar sobre mí y yo intentaba apartarla con las manos.-

Estaba en eso, cuando escuche que alguien subía corriendo las escaleras y yo me encontraba en esa tediosa situación.

Legolas, intento no reírse. Pero cuando irrumpió en el baño y vio a la muchacha así se cubrió la boca con su mano derecha. Con la otra, sostenía su arco y cargaba con sus flechas a la espalda. Pero sin embargo se calló y se agacho, cuando la polilla voló sobre su cabeza. No vaya a ser, que se posara sobre su cabello…

Vi, desde el pacllo sobre las escaleras que la polilla se posaba en la lámpara del piso de abajo y palidecí.

Sila-: No pienso bajar, hasta que esa cosa… -exclame, enfadada.-

Legolas, suspiro pesadamente. Pero cuando me hizo señas, para que le siguiera comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Hasta el _entre-piso_ que llevaba a el living y yo me detuve detrás de él y deje caer mis manos sobre su brazo. Vi, que él, sacaba una flecha y la colocaba sobre su mejilla. Luego, vi, que levantaba la flecha hacia arriba y cuando la soltó lo único que logro fue que la lámpara se callera abajo y que la polilla saliera volando por la ventana _entre-abierta_ de la cocina. Logrando que todos, se despertaran asustados.

Gandalf-: ¡Ah, ustedes dos… -suspiro, aliviado.-

Frodo-: Podrían habernos dicho que era de día, y ya. –exclamo, el sentándose.-

Sila-: Es que había una p… -empecé, a decir. Pero, mire en otra dirección avergonzada cuando Elrond me miro.- nada. Olvídenlo. Lo importante, es que ya estamos a salvo y en cualquier momento vamos a desayun… -iba, diciendo.-

Elissa-: ¡_Agggghhhhhh_! ¿¡Que, le habéis hecho a mi lámpara!? –gritaba, enfadada.-

Legolas, guardo mirando discimuladamente hacia un costado, su flecha y yo le señale.

Gandalf, rió y se levantó.

Gandalf-: No, se preocupe. Lo, arreglare yo… -le dedico, una amplia sonrisa y tomo su bastón. Empezando a formar, una bola de luz lila alrededor de la lámpara.-

Elissa-: ¡_N-no grac_… -iba, diciendo.-

Elissa-: I-iré a hacer el d-desayuno. –exclamo, el.-

Sila-: ¿Esperamos, a alguien más? –Pregunto, Gandalf.-

El, asintió.

Gandalf-: Si, algunos enanos vendrán del norte dentro de unas horas a desayunar y nos iremos. –Murmuro.- siempre, y cuando quieras acompañarnos. Claro. –añadió.-

Palidecí. Cuando, todos se voltearon hacia mí y me puse roja como un tomate.

Gandalf-: Esperen… -dijo, el.-

Se escuchó un crack. Desde la ventana que daba al pateo y que se encontraba, frente al lavaplatos. Gandalf, se inclinó y vi sorprendida que levantaba desde las orejas a mis dos mejores amigas: _Helena y Ariana_. Cuando, volvieron a pisar la tierra y me vieron tan cómoda detrás de Legolas las dos palidecieron a la vez y dejaron de forcejear contra Gandalf, al notar que era él.

Gandalf-: ¿Qué hacen dos humanas, espiando en los jardines de la casa de mi hija? –exclamo.-

Helena-: Yo… creo, Sila, que nos debemos una gran charla. –ironizo.-

Ariana-: Si. Y que tienes muchas, cosas que explicarnos a las dos. –me guiño, un ojo y palidecí.-

Elrond-: ¿Quiénes, son? –me, pregunto el.-

Sila-: Esta bien, son mis amigas. –exclamo.-

Ariana-: _Mello_… -fue todo, cuanto consiguió decir Ariana antes de desmayarse.-

Helena-: _Debilucha_… -murmuro, la que temblaba de pies a cabeza.-

Bilbo-: Princesa, su madre dice que ya está el desayuno. –exclamo, el.- pero, que no sabe que comen los elfos. –añadió.-

Gandalf-: Dígale, que cualquier fruta que tenga está bien. –exclamo.-

Elissa, iba a buscar unos platos cuando lo escucho.

Elissa-: ¡_Deberías aprender de ellos, Sila_! –Me, regaño.- comer frutas y verduras, es mucho más sano que la carne y los fideos instantáneos que tanto amas y compras… -añadió.-

Sila-: ¡_Mama, no me avergüences_! –me, queje.-

Y todos, se echaron a reír.

Pippin-: ¡Bien, pasemos todos a la mesa de: _Nos deben una buena charla_! –exclamo, el.-

Y nos sentamos en la gran mesa de la cocina.

En la que entramos todos, y sobraban sillas ya que por suerte la cocina era muy grande. Ya que era una mesa que usaba mi madre, cuando se reunía con todas sus amigas. (_Que por suerte, eran muchas_).

**.o.O.o.**

_**-N/A: **_ **_Buenoo, espero que les este gustando. Dentro, de un par de relatos mas ya volverán a su mundo y pasaran muchas cosas. Me he divertido, mucho escribiendo esa parte :) pero, bueno. Como estoy escribiendo el fick mientras leo el libro (Mera, viciosa que soy!) os cuento que la canción es de Tolkien pero que la canción de cuna que escribí es mía y saque las palabras en elfo de los diccionarios en elfo de google (Si, así de viciosa!) jajajaj. Espero que os haya gustado como quedo :) y aparecerán fragmentos del libro o canciones que escriba en elfo así que si son mías tomando las traducciones y que son necesarios para explicar el fick así que espero que no les moleste._**

**_Cariños y saludos!_**

**_Subire el proximo relato apenas pueda :)_**


End file.
